Let's make the most of the night
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Matt is forced to go to a party with Mello who drags Near along as well. In the midst of the music and foul air of alcohol Matt finds Mello forcing Near into a one-sided intercourse which he stops. When Matt brings the younger home will Near's visit be anything but a friendly gesture? Three-month, do not add to alerts.
1. Let's make the most of the night

**STOP:** There are three endings to this story. Look at the chapter selections above and pick an ending you'd prefer. This is the original ending which is rated M. The second ending is where Near is hurt by (read it). And the last is a situation where Near is pissed. He hates both Matt and Mello. Why? Go read it.

You can read the other endings if you like.

_For those who choose the original ending:_

Had this in my head for quite a while =^^=

**Change of plans:** This fanfic was supposed to have a list of lyrics in between some sections of the story but I felt like that would "ruin the moment" so there will be no song in this (but the song is still representing this story).

Oh, yeah if you read the 12 Day's of Wammy Christmas before this and my A/N for Chapter Five, I've decided. "SCREW FACTS! I'LL MAKE MATT'S EYES RAINBOW COLORED IF I HAVE TO!" So, Matt's eyes will be either green or blue in my fan fic's, 'cause I'm awesome like that ;) (The same with Near! )This is an official notice!

Disclaimers: I'm an idiot T.T Okay, for now on I'll stop forgetting the disclaimers. If I do please tell me in the reviews x.x Any who, **I do not own Death Note, Matt, Near or Mello. I'm just manipulating their awesome minds. **

**Enjoy! Ja Ne!**

* * *

"Mello! I gotta finish beating the crap out of Browser! Leave me alone!" The red head said holding onto the door.

The blond pulled harder on the gamers' leg. "Matt you're a fucking hermit! Enjoy life for once!"

"I don't care about life as long as I got sweet ol' Zelda." Matt made a mistake of hugging himself dreamily which ended with his face planted on the floor.

Mello burst out laughing. "You're an idiot Matt. Now, do you want to go?"

"No."

In the end Matt was carried to the car and seated in the back seat. Those who stared past got a cold glare from Mello.

"There, now was that so hard?" Mello told him to wait for a moment and Matt sighed bringing his game boy to life. He felt something underneath his leg and saw something pale from underneath.

"You're sitting on my hand." Matt looked up at Near and jumped. What was he doing down there?

"You're coming along?" Matt got up and apologized. Near sat on the other side and pressed on the other door.

"I didn't want to come… Mello dragged me here…" Near said placing his hand on his lap and looked out. "It was L's orders to go somewhere while everyone was gone." Near finally clarified. But Matt wasn't going out…

Matt came to the conclusion that Mello lied about their whereabouts tonight.

Near's change of clothes surprised Matt. He's never seen Near without his oversized pajamas and now he looked even more fragile.

The teen was wearing a white long sleeve button shirt, obviously meant for most of the top buttons to be unhooked, with a chain. That's what Matt assumed looking at the black string lining around the nape of his neck. He had jeans that hugged him a little and sneakers.

Near laid his head on the window ceil and let out a sigh. He looked…hot.

Matt admits that he fell in love with Near but the smaller one, as smart as he is, never seemed to act out as if he ever felt the same or reject the affection. Besides, Mello told Matt himself he liked Near so the red head never bothered to confess and treated the younger one as a friend. But when he had the chance, he'd make the younger fall head over heels for him. Or maybe that was all his imagination.

Matt kind of felt bothered he'd have to be in the same car with two people who might have ended up lovers during the party…

Matt snapped his attention from the annoyed teen and tapped away filling the car with sounds of virtual monsters and weapons used against them. No one bothered to speak. The air felt…hesitant. Near shifted most of the time as if about to talk and Matt would steal a glance.

Near took in another breath, this time slowly. Matt shifted his eyes to peek from his orange tainted goggles. His hands were still tapping; he knew the game by heart.

Was Near trying to say something? "Hey… Near, something up?"

Near stopped his initial response. "Maybe…" Near took off a sneaker leaving his bright white socks on, lifting his leg to his chest. He placed a plump cheek on his high knee and looked at Matt. The red head was matching his stare-trying to.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Near said as coolly and calm as ever. His eyes were too hard to describe. No… his whole exterior was.

Matt looked back at his game. Near's gazes always took a toll on him. Matt hesitated. _You seem diffident? You're not talking to me? _How could he say that? Where could he start? "You just seem bothered... If you have anything to say…you can always talk to me..."

"Talk to you…" Matt looked at the younger who shifted his head on the other side. Had he said the wrong thing?

That was strange…

"Near-" The driver's door opened before Matt could probe.

"Sorry for the wait." Mello said as fastened his seat belt and brought the engine to life.

Matt sighed and went back to his game. "I have all the time in the world, dude. Don't worry about it." Matt said clearly leaving the sarcasm behind the comment. Mello chuckled and apologized. Near wore his shoe back on and clicked his seat belt buckle in the holder.

Matt was used to having no seat belt. He drove like a mad man, ironically too.

"Matt, you're going to fly out of the widow if you don't wear you're seat belt." Mello sighed.

"Eh…" He said as he played. He felt the seat shift a bit. Near was looking at him. He pretended not to notice and continued to pay attention to Mello and his game. Near's glance would get him. "Why not let me ride in Lucy? I'm sure you won't be too bothered with me following you…" He said as he got a power-up.

"You're not going to listen are you…?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Go ahead…" Matt hesitated leaving the two along for a second but Near didn't look at him leave the car. Matt shook his thoughts away and went to get his little girl. Mello left the garage with Matt following behind, smoke between his lips and they were on their way.

~x~

It took about 30 minutes before the trio entered the jam-packed parkway and found a reasonable place to park.

"Hey, it's Mello!" A brunette came out of a group of kids with a girl around his arm. She rushed towards Mello with glee.

"What's up Misa?" The blond girl jumped at him and he caught her with a little twirl.

She placed her red lips to his cheek and let out a loud "Mmmmwwaaah!"

"It's been a while! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He tried pushing away and the brunette took her back apologizing.

"Last minute planning." He admitted whipping the kiss mark away. She smiled and went off to talk with a few other girls.

"Light meet Matt and Near. Near and Matt this is Light." Mello said with small hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you." The attractive teen said taking out his hand. Matt and Near nodded and each shook it. What was a sophisticated man like him doing here?

Mello shared little information of how he knew both pairs before talking off with Light.

Matt and Near stared at each other. The perky blond girl came towards the two letting out a loud gasp.

"You guys are new? Are you friends of Mello? I'm Misa." They looked at Mello who nodded and smiled at them before turning back to the brunette.

"I'm Matt, this snowball right here is Near." She let out a squeal.

Near sighed at the "snowball" nickname.

"You guys _are_ new! It's too obvious. You're pretty hot, Matt. And stripes, seriously?" He ignored the last comment. "Just kidding, they're great on you. And Near's too adorable." Near curled his hair out of habit and Misa went to hug him.

"Huh…" She stared at him and he looked back at her with a normal glare. "You're wearing you're shirt on wrong." She pointed. He looked at her confused.

"Here…" She unbuttoned the first three buttons and Near jerked away fixing them.

"I prefer it this way…"

"It's too bad!" She poked his round cheeks. "Someone as innocent as you being brought here…" She clarified, playing with his soft hair as if in a trance.

"And I'm not innocent?" Matt joked. She laughed.

"Yeah, right! There's no way!" She said lustily.

Near felt a bit annoyed ignoring their flirting. Did he look _that_ young?

Matt noticed Nears' discomfort from his hard glare at space

"You okay?"

"Ahh! You guys make it too obvious!" They both stared at her with questionable looks.

She inched forward. "That you're dating, sillies!" She giggled. The two nearly chocked on air.

They looked at each other blankly for a brief moment, cheeks getting warmer each second. Their eyes widened and they jumped from each other. Matt acted impulsively.

Misa laughed. "Too cute!" She jumped off.

"Wait- it's not what you think!" Matt tried going after her.

She locked her lips and moved her hands across them as if zipping them. "Don't worry! My lips are sealed." And she skipped to the backyard.

Matt swore and Near twirled a strand looking at the concrete floor.

"Is it that bad to be looked at as…lovers…?' Near asked deep in thought.

Matt stopped his silent panicking to look down at Near. "Uh…no…that's not…"

A screeching sound filled the air. Matt and Near looked around, but there was nothing to look at.

"Hey everyone! Misa here, how are you all enjoying so far?" Everyone yelled out with glee.

"Well the parties just getting started so don't die on me now!" She laughed and so did some others.

"Now, Mello's back with us!" Everyone around him greeted him. "And there are two newbie's joining us today called Matt and Near. They're in the front! You can't miss them." Everyone outside looked around until they found the two. "And when a newbie comes a newbie gets special treatment." Everyone grinned as they finished speaking in sync with Misa.

"Hey, if you two don't want to die, come on!" Mello waved them over. They didn't need to be asked twice.

Light walked off saying bye to the trio.

Some people welcomed them but Mello cut them off as he dragged them away from the crowds.

Near stared at the colorful house with a blank expression. But Matt read the fear that decorated it.

He nudged the smaller one's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Trust me." Matt showed an assuring smile.

Near blinked.

Suddenly two guys ran running around with the smell of booze trailing along, took Near off balance.

"Tsk…" Matt caught Near in time to curse out the running morons.

"I think it'll be better if you stick next to me." Near grabbed onto Matt's arm like a frightened child. The red head blushed.

"Guys, let's go-" Mellos' eyes narrowed. Matt felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Let's go Near…" Near nodded, letting go of Matt's arm but following closely.

Matt followed Mello into the crowded house. "Trust me, this is just the beginning." Matt and Near said silent prayer's.

~x~

It was like Mello knew _everybody. _Everywhere they went Mello got a hug, a kiss, a fist bump… Matt and Near just stayed behind as the newbie's. And as newbie's, they have special treatment.

"Come on! It's the best of the best, can't get it anywhere." A man with raven hair offered Matt and Near.

Matt shifted in front of Near. "No thanks…"

"Aww! Mello…you're friends suck!"

"Fuck off, Beyond. They said no." Mello shooed the pouting raven haired man away and he left with a rhythmic sway.

The trio went to a couch and settled down.

"Now, I regret this-completely." Matt told Mello. The blond grinned drinking.

Some people invited Mello to drink some and he got up. "Don't worry, I know my limits."

Near and Matt rolled their eyes as he walked off.

Some more people tried to persuade Matt and Near that they should try something and not sit around like statutes. They weren't impressed until Misa came.

"Here, you guys can at least have some chips and soda if you're going to lie around all night." She handed them the snacks.

Near looked into the drink with an intense glare that scared some people off.

"Don't worry, it's not spiked. I'll be around if you guys need any help." She said and walked away.

_I'll know if it is._ Near narrowed his eyes at her. And it was pure. Near looked at Matt who had already downed two bags of chips and some soda. The red head now playing with his game boy.

Matt felt Nears' stare and turned to him, smiling.

Near jumped a little and blushed for getting caught. "Sorry..." He looked back at his soda.

"It's fine. When you're as good looking as this, it's hard to shoo away the lovers isn't it?" Matt grinned and Near lit up. He loved when he could mess with Near like this.

Near averted his gaze and moved Matt's hand away. "You're too conceited."

"I am? Well you wouldn't mind if I complimented you as well?" Matt turned Near around and held his cheek up so their eyes meet. Matt felt a bit better. Near wasn't so distant like in the car.

"There isn't anything to compliment…" Near looked down.

"What do you mean? Near, you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever know."

Near looked at Matt. "Beautiful? I'm a guy."

"Well… I don't really think it matters if you're a guy or a girl. You're beautiful, in many ways."

Near's eyes widened.

"I like your dark eyes…your soft hair…" Matt played with one of Nears' locks as bright green meet mixed black and white. "You're mysterious personality…"

Near felt his heart beating. "I-I get it…"

"Are you sure you do?" Before Near realized it Matt's and his lips were connected. It was brief, but much enjoyed.

Ran off into the crowd, looking for a blond and to perky pigtails appeared.

"Oh, hey, Near. You finally got up!"

"Can you show me around…?" Near needed to clear his mind. Maybe he could wander around a bit.

"Sure, did you eat those snacks?"

"No… something else got my attention."

~x~

Matt sighed. Maybe he was a bit too much…

Matt let out a long annoyed groan and plopped his head back on the couch. Mello came back with a chocolate bar in his hand. "Where's Snowball?"

Matt sighed not bothering to answer. Mello sat down next him. "Hey, Matt, I'm not invisible you know!" What's up with Mello's voice?

"He went with Misa." Matt said hesitantly. It was better than saying 'he ran off somewhere because of me.'

They sat in silence letting the parties noise over take them.

"I saw you flirting with Near..." Mello finally said.

"I was just joking around..." Matt looked at his friend.

"That's not something you should fucking play around with Matt! Emotion's aren't one big game!"

Matt looked at his friend with shock covered eyes. No…he wasn't playing with Near. He meant every word. The possibilities of Near hating Matt when he comes back or their relationship being a tad awkward were off the charts.

Some people looked at them but Mello stared daggers at each and everyone person.

"Look, I'm sorry Mello...but just relax..." Mello ate another piece of chocolate.

"Whatever...I'm sorry for yelling... just use you're brain for once." Matt looked at Mello closely. His cheeks were pink. He was probably drunk.

Matt sighed as Mello took a drink. "What?"

"I thought chocolate was _everything_." Matt said. Alcohol was not supposed to be Mello's stress reliever. Chocolate was. And if Mello got hooked to that... Matt shook his head. His days would become hell.

"I'm not in the mood." Mello drank some more. "Besides," He hiccupped. "I can handle myself." He said frowning at Matt. He hiccupped again before talking again. "Don't try to get too chummy with Near. He's going to be mines soon." And with that Mello winked and smiled foolishly.

Matt felt his cheeks heat up but he rolled his eyes. Misa came into view talking with Near and Matt got up abruptly. _Well, I guess I didn't lie…_He got up and stood on the wall next to the couch.

Matt took out a smoke but then hesitated. It was bad enough to be surrounded by the smell of alcohol. Smoke would make it worse. No, staying with both of his friends in an awkward silence would make it worse. Both thoughts were nauseating.

"I'm going for a smoke. Watch out for Near while I'm gone." Matt started towards the door.

"Have fun." Mello said smiling with half lidded eyes. Matt noticed his cheeks tainted brighter than before.

_Know your limit, huh?_

"Oh, hey. Matt-" Misa tried to call him.

"I'm going outside. Near, stay close to Mello." Matt left without looking at their reactions.

~x~

Matt let out a deep sigh with a string of smoke escaping his lips. It was probably one in the morning and Matt felt horrible. It was bad enough to finally realize that Near was hurting because of him, but now he'd have to deal with Mello until he's calmed down.

Matt smoked the stress away with a pack of cigarettes. The wind blew away the ashes and Matt headed back in with a blank mind. It felt nice to forget his problems but then the memory in the back of him mind struck him.

_NEAR!_

Matt ran to the house and Near and Mello were no where to be found.

A certain blond came into view and Matt ran.

"Misa! Where's Mello and Near?" Matt said with panic filled yes. His goggles were down because of how they seemed to be irritating his eyes.

She blushed. "Oh….they…" She dazed off a bit blood coming from her nose.

"Tell me the room!" Matt demanded.

She gasped. "Matt! You're going to go look for them while they're…." She blushed more and squealed. "You pervert…" She poked him. "But Near looks cuter with you anyway." She looked into space, deep in thought.

Matt called her again. "Oh! Don't worry. They only went up about five minutes ago. I'm sure they've got their clothes off though…."

"Misa!"

She giggled. "When you go up, look at the door third to the right."

Matt ran as soon as the location escaped her.

He pushed through some people and skid to a stop when he found the door.

The room was isolated and no one was around it. It was perfect for two lovers. Matt blushed.

He pressed his ears to the door with heating cheeks. Maybe if Near and Mello were already at it then they probably were in love and he wouldn't have anything to do about it… But he had doubts. Noises became clear as conversation and struggle.

"Near? Mello?"

The voices were still coming back and forth; loathing each other.

Matt couldn't turn the knob so he broke down the door.

Near and Mello were topless and Mello was just frozen on top of him. They were giving each other death glares. Mello had Near pinned under him.

He hissed when Matt walked in.

_Whoa…_

"You interfere too much, Matt!" Mello jumped at the red head but being more sober Matt got Mello down.

Matt pulled Near off of the bed and Near redressed him self.

Mello got on the bed ready to attack again but Matt stopped him.

"Mello what's wrong with you! If you love Near you wouldn't force him into falling for you! You're nothing but a molester right now!" Matt yelled angrily.

"How else am I supposed to let him fall for me?"

Matt felt anger boiling in him. What is he saying? "You're trying to say you want Near to be you're property? That isn't love Mello! You're drunk! I thought you said you could handle yourself!"

"I can. But there isn't any other way for Near to fall for me." Mello simply stated.

"What? Why…?" Matt felt a bit sad for the blond.

"Because he's already in love with you."

~x~

The drive home was uncomfortable for Matt. He couldn't get Mello's words out of his mind.

_Because he's already in love with you._

Matt stayed deep in thought until he heard ruffling and the shotgun seat door opening and closing.

He looked out to his right at Near crossing the street.

"Hey, Near, wait!" Matt followed the teen to the house.

Empty.

Everyone was still gone and the uncomfortable air got thick.

"I'm going to my room. Please do not disturb me." And with that Near was off.

Matt felt relived and disappointed at the same time. As he headed up to his room he debated over whether he should game, go to sleep or just sit around and do nothing. But as he opened his door he ran straight to the bed and forced his eyes closed.

Matt couldn't sleep. He just couldn't! He took a shower and lazily placed on a striped shirt and some jeans on. He placed his goggles on his counter top. Many things came to his mind. Like the latest games coming up. If he should he go out for more smokes. Near. What happened to Mello? How much money he had on him. Near. What was taking everyone so long? NEAR!

It was too stressful so he sat up and dazed off.

He didn't even notice his door open and close and the light footsteps coming towards him.

Not even the voice that was calling him.

But he did feel the soft lips that pressed against his.

He blinked and Near came into focus. Matt jumped and blushes.

"W-what was that for?"

"I got your attention, that's the point."

Matt's cheeks brightened a little more then consciously went back to their original color. "Well…why are you here? Can't sleep either?"

"No. I've changed my mind."

Matt looked at him confused.

"I want Matt to disturb me. I don't mind the house being empty…but without you around it feels too…empty." Near said curling his hair, eyes slanted. His cheeks were pink.

Matt grinned. Near was too cute. "Is that a confession?" Though, he had to admit… What Mello might be feeling now was his entire fault.

Near dropped twirling for a second and nodded hiding his pink face in his bangs. "I suppose… I have to apologize to Mello later…"

"Me too…" Matt smirked, got up and kissed Near. The younger melted when their lips touched. When Matt let go, making Near whimper, and stared at Nears' pouting face.

"I'm sorry about teasing you… But there's no way I can't with a face like that." Matt dove down for another make out session.

Without letting go, Matt laid Near on the bed. Near wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, bringing them closer.

When the need for air was to die for, they let go for a quick breath and insantly reconnected.

Matt licked Nears' bottom lip asking for entrance.

No hesitation. Near opened his mouth and Matt's tongue slithered in.

When Matt's tongue brushed Nears' a delightful moan escaped the younger ones' throat.

Matt's lower region twitched and a breathy moan came out of him.

He pressed their bodies closers, rubbing their boner's against each other.

Near broke the kiss with a sound beyond innocent. He blushed as Matt looked down at him.

"Someone's impatient." Matt grinned.

Near's cheeks burned as he started to instinctively twirl a hair.

"Too cute…." Matt took the curl into his hand and kissed Nears' head. He smelled fresh of soap and bubble gum. He probably just bathed as well. This made Matt more excited. To have pure fresh Near swimming in waves of unclean ecstasy because of him.

Matt began undressing Near, still kissing him in the process.

He let go and looked at Nears' exposed chest. It was as pale and innocent looking as the rest of him. Near was so flawless, so girl like. Matt smiled.

Near squirmed under Matt's stare. "S-stop looking…"

"But I'm disturbing you…is that not that what you want?"

Near blushed and slowly nodded. Matt went to whisper in Nears' ear. "You're beautiful."

Near let out a rigid sigh. Matt's breath against him felt intoxicating.

Matt licked at Near's ear. Nears' breath grew unsteady. His cock jolted with delight.

Matt lowered himself as he placed butterfly kisses on Nears' bare chest.

"N-n…" Near fidgeted, delightfully, under the moist feel.

Matt sucked on Nears' bare collar bone getting a moan. He smirked as he got more sounds out of his lover.

He squeezed one of Nears' nipples and sucked on the other one. Near accidentally shifted his leg towards Matt's erection, getting a loud groan from Matt. But at the same time Near didn't regret it, Matt was teasing him.

Near stared at Matt, challenge in his dark eyes, and moved up and started another kiss, taking dominance. He took Matt's shirt off and kissed him not a second after strips flew across the room. He got Matt off guard, but not for long. Matt had him back on the bed again, staring at him.

"Stop teasing me. I don't like it." Near said.

Matt smiled and nodded. He cupped Nears' own hard on and frowned when Near let out a held back moan.

"I'm not teasing you…" Matt got it. If he played Near, Near would play him. This made everything much more intresting.

Matt made circles with his thumb on Nears' delicacy. But his body spoke differently than his intentions. Near let out this time.

Matt smiled as he lifted his hand that was covered with pre-cum.

"I don't think you're body dislikes it." He couldn't stop teasing Near, it's almost impossible. But Matt had to admit, he needed release too.

"You're a cheater…" Near said with half lidded eyes.

"You know…if you're still talking, I don't think I'm doing my job right."

Matt removed Nears' pants and shorts in one pull. Near let out a stifled moan and closed his eyes as cool air hit his hard on.

Matt began stroking and sucking on his chest; each hickey a prized master piece.

Near got up and unzipped Matt's jeans. Seconds later they flew somewhere unknown.

Matt smiled as Near stared at his cock.

Matt snapped Near out of his trance with a kiss. Matt got Near down and engulfed Nears' lower part.

"Ahh! Ma…!" Near couldn't say anything but little words by now.

Matt began licking, bobbing his head up and down as he satisfied Near. Near's breath went stiff as he lowered Matt's head, grabbing a bunch of red hair.

Near jerked around some, but Matt held his curvy hips to do his job right.

"Matt!"

Near came a few moments after. Matt took in all the seed and licked lustily at the liquid that dripped down his lips.

Near's eyes widened. Did Matt really do that?

Near looked at Matt who was still in need of release. He moved from under Matt and lowered his head down to Matt's erection.

Matt let out a soft moan as Near began working on him. He placed his hand on Near's soft curls.

Near's mouth wasn't big enough to fit everything in so he tried his best to satisfy Matt. Matt moved around some but Near was okay. At least his gag reflexes were spot on.

"Near…" Near took Matt's hand and placed it at his entrance. Near let out a moan as he felt Matt work on him from his bottom.

Near took breaths and looked at Matt who gazed back at him with half lidded eyes. Near engulfed Matt again, his moans vibrating on the hard member.

Matt released and Near took in what he could.

Matt looked down at Near who looked at him with lust filled eyes. His face sparkled with cum, the dirty look in his eyes… Matt felt like he could just jump on Near and fuck him senseless any moment.

But he didn't. His lower part twitched.

"I…want you inside…" Near said adding to the temptation. Matt blushed. Near was so blunt but needy at the same time. Near began stroking himself and licking over Matt's, now soft, member.

When both were hard again, Matt laid Near down and placed his fingers on Near's lips. Though Near wanted him, he also had to be comfortable. Near happily took them in and sucked, looking into Matt's emerald eyes.

Matt shivered a little. Near was too much for him.

When Matt was satisfied, that they were wet enough, he moved Nears legs and lowered his handed and inserted the first one.

Near let out a groan and Matt kissed him as he placed the second, then the third to remove his mind from the brief pain.

Matt began scissoring inside, moving about in Near whose walls contrasted then relaxed around his fingers. The smaller one was now feeling all pleasure. Matt stroked Near getting louder noises.

Matt got out with Near whimpering a little. He smiled.

"I'll give you a better replacement…" Matt, to lazy to move from his spot, coated his attention seeker with pre-cum, and placed Near's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Near's entrance.

He looked down at the other making sure he was ready. Near nodded and Matt slowly moved in.

"Ah…!" Near bit his lip. Matt's tip was all that was in so far. He waited before moving in further. Near bit harder, drawing blood.

Matt kissed Near, licking the blood away, as he inserted himself all the way in. Near gasped and Matt sighed feeling Near close in on him.

"Relax…" Matt kissed Near's head and Near nodded.

Matt moved after Near was comfortable and wrapped his arms around Matt. After a few more reinserting Near was in heaven.

"Ahh!" shouted Near as his head fell back on the pillow. Matt moved more swiftly and Near swayed his hips rhythmically.

Near lowered his legs to Matt's back and locked them. "F-faster! Harder!"

Matt's eyes widened and he smiled with sweet victory. Near lost him self in the moment. And he just did too. The red head heeded to Near's commands. Near yelled out nothing but sounds and incoherent words. His mind melted, his speech was gone, he didn't care if the orphanes suddenly got back and heard them.

Matt pushed in and out with all his energy, all his desire. Near clawed on Matt's back, lost in bliss. Matt felt Near's sweaty hot hands hold onto his body in pleasure. He didn't care about the stinging the liquid gave him as they seeped into his love making wounds. They were trophies.

Near's voice hitched. "Matt!" Near climaxed.

Matt came out seconds later letting out a raspy, "Near!"

Near let out a soft moan as he felt Matt's hot seed fill him. Nears' legs, exhausted, released Matt and they kissed, leeaving a small trail of saliva to break apart as they did.

Matt plopped down besides Near, wrapping the forgotten sheet around them, and they cuddled.

Near listened to Matt's heart beat as Matt adored Near's little breaths.

"Near…you're too confusing…" Matt laughed.

Near looked up, locking gazes with Matt. "Am I?"

"You don't really show that you like me… besides being friends I mean… and you never seem to reject when I, you know...hit on you…"

Near hid his face into Matt's chest and muffled something.

"I can't hear you from there." Matt said, stroking Near's white locks.

"I said I was shy… to tell you how I felt…"

Matt was taken aback. Near? Shy?

"You're the only one who makes me feel like I'm actually important… Besides being a heir for L, I mean. I have to admit… I feel timid when you come near me. This usually never happens when I'm around anyone else…" Near said almost like a whisper. "I didn't know if I could call it love… but I also felt like… I couldn't deny it." Near looked Matt in the eyes and blushed.

The red head took hint of the pink glittered on Near's cheeks. Even Near was scared of things.

Matt smiled and kissed Near's forehead, covered in a thin layer of sweat, as he spoke on. "And now I know… I want to be with you… Matt, I love you. So much it hurts." Near smiled and inhaled Matt's scent. It was all sex right now, but he could still smell the lingering 'Matt' aroma.

Matt smiled. "I love you too, Near." Matt entangled their fingers. "And I promise I won't leave you…"

Near froze for a second, sadness filling his expression. "Don't make promises you can't keep…"

Matt frowned. "Near-"

"Please… don't…." Near wrapped his arms around Matt and squeezed a little.

"Then, I promise…I'll always be with you, even when I'm gone. Don't forget me."

Near nodded a little still upset of the promises. "But don't haunt me when you're gone." Near tired to make light of the moment.

Matt chuckled. "Maybe we should get tattoos."

"No!" Near jumped and moved away from Matt. Matt laughed.

"Okay then… What do you have in mind Mr. Genius?"

Near got back into Matt's embrace and thought. "Something that will last a lifetime..." He said to himself.

"I'm hearing tattoos."

Near glared at Matt and the other looked away.

Both thinking of things, took in the nights' atmosphere with them. It felt lovely being together. If only it could last forever… If only…

"Rings!"

Near looked up at Matt. "As in…?"

"Marriage!"

Near blushed. "Don't you think…?"

"No, no, maybe not now," Matt tapped his chin. "Though it would be nice to be alone with you forever…"

"Focus…" Near blushed.

"Right! Well, marriage is something that represents everlasting love, right?"

Near nodded. "Well, aren't the rings symbols of that love then?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, let's get some of our own!" Matt smiled.

Near's cheeks heated up. Yeah, he wanted to be with Matt but that inner shy was boiling in him again.

"The rings may waste, but the meaning they have won't." Matt smiled at Near who finally got it.

Near kissed Matt. "I love you so much…"

"I love you more. Now and forever."

* * *

Misa and Mello must be really tight for to kiss any other guy than Light. * devious smirk*

So… was it hot to adorable? Cheesy? Lame? Boring? (I gotta change those options up xD) Tell me if you fell head over heels for this ending.

Now! On to ending two! I hope you all enjoyed this!

Check out my page for new updates and vote on my poll please! I won't make it with out all you're help *falls on knees* PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!

Any ways: I think I'll start accepting requests for stories. Idk, I feel like I want to make someone's day. So if any of you have anything in mind, PM me or put it in the reviews when you read my fics!

**Reikan Out.**

**I'd like to give some love to Switch. It's really good and I see almost no fanfics of this Manga/OVA and I thought I'd just shout that out.**


	2. A Hurt Near

Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Matt, Near or Mello. I'm just manipulating their awesome minds.**

**NO Warning except for if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) don't read**

**Enjoy! Ja Ne!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALTERNATE ENDING ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mello! I gotta finish beating the crap out of Browser! Leave me _alone_!" The red head said holding onto the door.

The blond pulled harder on the gamers' leg. "Matt you're a fucking hermit! Enjoy life for once!"

"I don't care about life as long as I got sweet ol' Zelda." Matt made a mistake of hugging himself dreamily which ended with his face planted on the floor.

Mello burst out laughing. "You're an idiot Matt. Now, do you want to go?"

"No."

In the end Matt was carried to the car and seated in the back seat. Those who stared past got a cold glare from Mello.

"There, now was that so hard?" Mello told him to wait for a moment and Matt sighed bringing his game boy to life. He felt something underneath his leg and saw a pale shape from underneath.

"Matt is sitting on my hand." Matt looked up at Near and jumped. What was he doing down there? Matt's checks heated a bit from the weird possibilities.

"You're coming along?" Matt got up and apologized. Near sat on the other side and pressed on the other door.

"I can't say I'm, "coming along," more like, being kidnapped." Matt couldn't help but smile and agree, hearing the sarcasm Near hinted. "It was L's orders to go somewhere while everyone was gone." Near finally clarified. But Matt wasn't leaving, didn't L know?

Matt thought it through and guessed that Mello lied about their whereabouts tonight. Or it could be a possibility that L could see through the lie and played along with it? Matt felt a bit betrayed and angered.

"But seeing Matt come along makes me feel better…" Near said with a small smile.

Matt blushed and nodded.

Near's change of clothes surprised Matt. He's never seen Near without his oversized pajamas and now he looked even more fragile, yet normal.

The teen was wearing a white long sleeve button shirt, obviously meant for most of the top buttons to be unhooked, with a chain. That's what Matt assumed looking at the black string lining around the nape of his neck. He had jeans that hugged him a little and sneakers.

Near laid his head on the window ceil and let out a sigh. He looked…hot.

Matt admits that he fell in love with Near but the smaller one, as smart as he is, never seemed to act out as if he ever felt the same or reject the affection. Though, Matt took into thought, Near's bond with him. Besides that, Mello told Matt he liked Near so the red head never bothered to confess and treated the younger one as a friend. Matt kind of felt bothered he'd have to be in the same car with two people who might have ended up lovers during the party, especially when one of those people is the person he loves…

Matt snapped his attention from the suddenly extra appealing teen and tapped away filling the car with sounds of virtual monsters and weapons used against them. No one bothered to speak. The air felt…nervous.

Near took in another breath, this time slowly. Matt shifted his eyes to peek from his orange tainted goggles. His hands were still tapping; he knew the game by heart, of course.

Was Near expecting something? "Hey… Near, something up?"

"Not in particular…" Near took off a sneaker leaving his bright white socks on, lifting his leg to his chest. He placed a plump cheek on his high knee and looked at Matt. The red head was matching his stare-trying to.

"What makes Matt think something is wrong?" Near said as coolly and calm as ever. His eyes were like creamy onyxes in the not fully set moonlight.

That third person stunt Near pulled was just **too, ****damn****, **_**cute**_.

Matt looked at Near, who blinked, taking in the little one's normal, curious expression.

Matt let out a little sigh. Just too cute.

Matt looked back at his game. Near's gazes always took a toll on him though. He hesitated. "I'm sure when someone let's go of one of those long breaths-something's wrong. Besides that…you don't seem to be talking much." Matt said slowly.

"So that's what Matt is thinking…" Matt looked at the younger who shifted his head to the other side. Had he thought wrong?

"Hey, Near, what do you think of Mello?" Matt focused on the game.

"As good competition. Why does Matt ask?" Matt looked at Near this time. He sounded a bit annoyed to mention Mello. His right leg was down, and left leg to his chest, staring out side.

"That's all?" Matt said taking in every detail of Near.

"I have to admit … I don't feel comfortable to be alone with him…" Near confessed, fidgeting with his hair.

_Well…_ "I mean…why do you _feel_ about him?" Near looked at Matt; scowling.

"I _feel_ no affections towards _him_ if that is what Matt are referring too. I think Matt should be asking what I think of him instead." Near said. A small tint of pink had spread on his cheeks. That's all Matt saw before Near jerked his head around.

"What-" The driver's door opened before Matt could probe.

"Sorry for the wait." Mello said as he fastened his seat belt and brought the engine to life.

"I have all the time in the world, dude. Don't worry about it." Matt said clearly leaving the scornfulness behind the comment. Mello chuckled and apologized. Near wore his sneaker back on and clicked his seatbelt buckle in the holder.

Matt was used to having no seat belt. He drove like a mad man, ironically, too.

"Matt, you're going to fly out of the window if you don't wear your seatbelt." Mello sighed.

"I don't feel…" Matt mumbled the rest, clearly interested in the game now. He felt the seat shift a bit. He felt a familiar gaze set on him. Near was looking at him. He pretended not to notice and continued to pay attention to Mello and his game. Near would probably give him an effective stare to put his seat belt on anyway. "Why not let me ride in Lucy? I'm sure you won't be too bothered with me following you…" He said as he got a power-up.

"You're not going to listen are you…?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Go ahead…" Matt hesitated leaving the two along for a second because Near seemed to shift towards him a little as he got up, but then moved back.

_I have to say… I don't feel comfortable to be alone with him… _Matt took this into consideration, but he had to admit, he smoked and endangering Near's life to something so careless would make Matt regret living him self. He'd have to apologize later.

Matt shook his thoughts away and went to get his little girl. Mello left the garage with Matt following behind, smoke between his lips and they were on their way.

~x~

It took about 30 minutes before the trio entered the jam-packed street and found reasonable places to park.

"Hey, it's Mello!" A brunette came out of a group with a girl around his arm. She rushed towards Mello with glee.

"What's up Misa?" The blond girl jumped at him and he caught her with a little twirl.

She placed her red lips to his cheek and let out a loud "Mmmmwwaaah!"

"It's been a while! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He tried pushing her away but she still clung onto him. The brunette took her back apologizing.

"Last minute planning." He admitted whipping the kiss mark away.

"Well you should start planning ahead more." She smiled and went off to talk with a few other girls.

Matt and Near came up from behind. "Light meet Matt and Near. Near and Matt this is Light." Mello said with small hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you." The attractive teen said taking out his hand. Matt and Near nodded and each shook it. What was a sophisticated man like him doing here?

Mello shared little information of how he knew both pairs before talking off with Light.

Matt and Near stared at each other. Just what did they get themselves into?

The perky blond girl came towards the two letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you guys! Are you two new? Don't tell me you're friends of Mello?" She giggled shaking her head. Near and Matt just stared at the bundle of joy. "I'm Misa." Their own blond friend nodded and smiled at them before turning back to the brunette.

"I'm Matt, this snowball right here is Near." Near rolled his eyes. Misa let out a squeal.

"You guys _are_ new! It's too obvious. You're pretty hot, Matt. And stripes?" She waved her hand. He ignored the last comment. "Just kidding, they're great on you. And Near's too adorable." Near, eyes slanted, curled a lock out of habit as he tried to cover his embarrassment. Misa went to hug him.

"Huh…" She stared at him and he looked back at her with a normal glare. "You're wearing you're shirt on wrong." She pointed. He looked at her confused.

"Here…" She unbuttoned the first three buttons and Near jerked away fixing them.

"I prefer it this way…"

"But you'd look hotter with them out!" Misa pouted.

Near snorted and Misa went dreamy on them. All Matt did was shaking his head in agreement.

In the dazed moment, Misa bent down to Near's level. "It's too bad!" She poked his round cheeks. "Someone as innocent as you being brought here…" She clarified, playing with his soft hair as if in a trance.

Near had to admit, it felt nice. He gently closed his eyes and tried staying on his feet as he let out a small purr. Misa just smiled.

Looks like Near just made a new friend.

"And I'm not innocent?" Matt joked. She laughed.

"Yeah, right! There's no way a top like you is anywhere near innocent!" She said lustily.

Near felt a bit annoyed ignoring their flirting. Did he look _that_ young?

Matt noticed Near's discomfort. "You okay, Near?"

Near moved closer to Matt and nodded. He gripped Matt's sleeve.

"Ahh! You guys make it too obvious!" They both stared at her with questionable looks.

She inched forward. "That you two are lover's, sillies!" She giggled. The two nearly chocked on air.

They looked at each other blankly for a brief moment, cheeks getting warmer each second. Their eyes widened and they jumped from each other. Matt acted impulsively.

Misa laughed. "Too cute!" She jumped off.

"Wait- it's not what you think!" Matt tried going after her.

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed." And she skipped to the backyard.

Matt swore and Near twirled a strand looking at the concrete floor.

"Is it that bad to be looked at as…lovers…?"

Matt stopped his silent panicking to look down at Near. "Uh…no…that's not…"

The music stopped and a screeching sound filled the air. Matt and Near jumped a bit and looked around, but there was nothing to look at.

"Hey everyone! Misa here! How are you all enjoying so far?" Everyone yelled out with glee.

"Well the parties just getting started so don't die on me now!" She laughed and so did some others.

"Now for starters, Mello's back with us!" Everyone around him greeted him. "And there are two newbie's joining us today called Matt and Near. They're in the front! You can't miss them!" Everyone outside looked around until they found the two. "And when a newbie comes a newbie gets special treatment." Everyone grinned mischievously at the two as they finished speaking in sync with Misa. The music boomed once again.

"Hey, if you two don't want to die, come on!" Mello waved them over. They didn't need to be asked twice.

Light walked off saying bye to the trio.

Some people welcomed them but Mello cut them off as he dragged them away from the crowds.

Near stared at the booming house with a blank expression. But Matt read the fear that decorated it.

He nudged the smaller one's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Trust me." Matt showed an assuring smile.

Near blinked. It was too hard to believe. But being with Matt, you begin to believe almost everything you hear.

Suddenly two guys ran running around with the smell of booze all over them took Near off balance.

"Tsk…" Matt caught Near in time to curse out the running idiots.

"I think it'll be better if you stick next to me." Near grabbed onto Matt's arm like a frightened child. The red head blushed.

"Guys, let's go-" Mello's eyes narrowed. Matt felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Let's go, Near…" Near nodded, hesitating to let go of Matt's arm. A few milliseconds he realized his action and jerked his arms away and moved back a tad. Near looked down and nodded for them to go.

Matt followed Mello into the crowded house. "Trust me, this is just the beginning." Matt and Near said silent prayer's.

~x~

It was like Mello knew _everybody. _Everywhere they went Mello got a hug, a kiss, a fist bump… Matt and Near just stayed behind as the newbie's. And as newbie's, they did get special treatment.

"Come on! It's the best of the best, can't get it anywhere else. _Trust me_." A man with raven hair offered Matt and Near.

Matt shifted in front of Near. "No thanks…" They were more focused on the red substance all over his face and parts of his shirt.

"Aww! Mello…your," He hiccupped. "Friends…suck!"

"Fuck off, Beyond. They said no." Mello shooed the pouting raven haired man away and he left with a rhythmic sway.

The trio went to a couch that didn't have nearly drunk teens swarming it, and settled down.

"Now, I regret this-completely." Matt told Mello. The blond grinned drinking.

Some people invited Mello to drink and he got up. "Don't worry, I know my limits."

Near and Matt rolled their eyes as he walked off.

Near sat in his desired position and sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

Some more people tried to persuade Matt and Near that they should try drinks, but failed. Instead, they began to offer the two to try something, do something and not sit around like statutes. They weren't impressed until Misa came.

"Here, you guys can at least have some chips and soda if you're going to lie around all night." She handed them the snacks.

Near looked into the already opened drink with an intense glare that scared some people off.

"Don't worry, it's not spiked. Mello picked it out himself. I'll be around if you guys need any help." She said and walked away.

_I'll know if it is._ Near narrowed his eyes at her as she left. And it was pure. Why would Mello try to drug Near any way? But then again…it was open. Near scowled. He'd kill Mello if he drugged him. That's if Mello didn't kill him first…

Near looked at Matt who had already downed two bags of chips and some soda, now playing with his game boy. His headphones were on and they were clearly working. Matt bobbed his head to the left and right, absent-mindedly singing with the lyrics to the song playing in his little music speakers. Sadly, Near couldn't really tell what he was listening to. He wasn't good at reading lips.

He felt safe being around Matt. Always have, always will. But Matt not paying attention to Near made him feel…jealous?

Near laughed a bit and shook his head. Jealous of what? The game boy? Ha! Though, Near felt that was beginning to be true because he was staring at the pleasure bringing device with a fierce look.

He could feel it mocking him as Matt happily tapped with lighting speed.

Matt felt Near's gaze towards him and turned to him, smiling.

Near jumped a little and blushed for getting caught. "I'm sorry…for staring." He looked back at his soda.

"It's fine." Matt said. He stared at Near for a second and smiled. Matt his hand around Near, after placing his headphones around his neck. "When you're as good looking as this, it's hard to shoo away the lovers, isn't it?" Matt grinned and Near lit up. Was Matt's drinks spiked?

Matt laughed inside. He loved when he could mess with Near like this. Too bad it was a rare occurrence.

Near averted his gaze and moved Matt's hand away. "Matt is too conceited. I wasn't staring at him." Near said with, "in a matter of fact" tone.

"Oh, I see! Well I feel kind of jealous!" Matt looked to the people behind him. "Who are they?" Matt chose his words correctly.

Near rolled his eyes. "I wasn't looking at someone. Just… in Matt's direction." Near felt a bit embarrassed. Admitting he felt jealous would taunt him for the rest of his life.

"That's still looking at me." Matt smiled.

Near was going up for a protest but settled. "Matt is too conceited." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well then… would you prefer if I complimented you?" Matt turned Near around and held his chin up so their eyes meet. Matt felt a bit better. Near seemed a little comfortable being here. Well with him that is.

"…" Near felt speechless. His cheeks were burning. Matt was indeed good looking but the goggles annoyed him.

Complete turn off.

Near was mad to admit this, but he's never seen Matt's eyes.

Out of no where, Near pulled down Matt's goggles. Matt looked at Near shocked as the little one held his face- close. Matt felt his cheeks grow warm as Near inspected his appearance.

Matt had a very faint pink line that rested the same place his goggles once were. His eyes were a light emerald color that blended in with the parties lights as they changed. Near's heart fluttered.

It was sudden, blurry and blissful. Near's lips connected to Matt's. They were together for a good few seconds. Maybe longer because now Near's arms were wrapped around Matt's neck as Matt held onto Near's cheeks. Matt wasn't in shock no more, his eyes closed with Near's. Soon they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are…beautiful…" With that Near got away from Matt whose face was colorful with expression. Shock, happiness, longing, sadness and lust decorated his features.

Near looked around for Misa, desperate for a distraction. As if on cue, two pigtails bobbed up and down in the crowd. "I'm going to the bathroom." Matt tried to say something but Near cut him off. "I see Misa; I'll ask her to guide me." And with that Near left with haste.

Matt sighed. What was _that_ for?

Matt let out a long annoyed groan and plopped his head back on the couch. Mello came back with a chocolate bar in his hand. "Where's Snowball?"

Matt sighed not bothering to answer. Mello sat down next him. "Hey, Matt, I'm not invisible you know!" What's up with Mello's voice?

"He went to the bathroom."

They sat in silence letting the parties noise over take them.

Matt just had his goggles on by now, not bothering with the headphones, as he played. Mello just chomped at milky chocolate.

"I saw you and Near..." Mello finally said.

"He kissed... It was an accident. We were just talking…" Matt said almost immediately, looking at his friend. By the way Near left, Matt sure hope it wasn't just an "accident."

"And then what?" Mello snapped his face to Matt's. "How the hell is that an accident, Matt? Tell me! You better have an explanation that's damn perfect for this!"

Matt looked at his friend with shock covered eyes. Mello had some type of anger in him Matt _did not_ want to unleash.

Some people looked their way. How long have they been staring? Did some people notice Near and him? Was Near looking at them now?

Matt's mind started swirling. What could he say? Near was "looking" at him so he started it? He likes Near so he was trying to beat Mello to the boy? Matt looked down.

Mello stared daggers at each and everyone one.

"Look, I'm sorry Mello...I know you like Near and all but just relax... I didn't mean it…" Oh, yes, he kind of did.

Mello ate another piece of chocolate.

"Whatever…" Matt looked at Mello closely. His cheeks were pink. He was probably drunk. He could smell a distinct smell of booze around him, and it didn't seem to be blending well with the smelly air that was all alcohol.

Matt sighed as Mello took a drink and gulped it down. "What?"

"I thought chocolate was _everything _to you." Matt said. Alcohol was not supposed to be Mello's stress reliever. Chocolate was. And if Mello got hooked to that... Matt shook his head. His days would become hell.

"I'm not in the mood." Mello drank some more. "Besides," He hiccupped. "I can handle myself." He said frowning at Matt. He hiccupped again before talking again. "I'm going to make Near mines tonight… You watch." And with that Mello winked and smiled foolishly.

Matt flinched but rolled his eyes to hide his disgust.

Misa came into view talking with Near. Matt got up abruptly. He looked around as if trying to escape something. And with the situation he's in, he was looking for an escape.

Matt took out a smoke but then hesitated. It was bad enough to be surrounded by the smell of alcohol. Smoke would make it worse. No, staying with both of his friends in an awkward silence would make it worse. Both thoughts were nauseating.

"I'm going out. Watch out for Near while I'm gone." Matt started towards the door.

"Have fun." Mello said smiling with half lidded eyes. Matt noticed his cheeks tainted brighter than before.

_Know your limit, huh?_

"Oh, hey. Matt-" Misa tried to call him.

"I'm going outside. Near, stay close to Mello." Matt left without looking at their surprised reactions.

~x~

Matt let out a deep sigh with a string of smoke escaping his lips. It was probably one in the morning and Matt felt _horrible_. Not I'm-SO-not-looking-forward-to-this-hangover horrible, but more like I-regret-living-horrible. It was bad enough to hit on his best friends crush, but then he'd have to deal with _drunken_ Mello. No, now, the hangover horrible seems worse.

The music was just making it worse. Matt took off the headphones when he heard a distant, _Matt!,_ blending in with the music.

Matt smoked the stress away with a pack of cigarettes. The wind blew away the ashes and Matt headed back to the house with a blank mind. It felt nice to forget his problems but then a memory in the back of his mind struck him like the bullet he accidentally shot into himself during target practice.

_NEAR!_

Matt ran to the house that was now crowding one area. Some people were searching for someone.

"I found him!" Light called out.

"Matt!" Misa pushed through the group that all looked panicked.

"What's wrong?"

Misa looked scared. "Mello… He took Near…He was mad…"

Mello's ridiculous drunk face popped up in Mello's mind. _I'm going to make Near mines tonight…_

Matt mentally swore.

Why did he leave Near?!

"Calm down…What happened?" But in truth, Matt was throwing his own apprehensive parade inside.

"We were calling you!" She hit him. He deserved it. "Mello was drunk…he was mad at Near about something. He grabbed his arm and took him to one of the rooms. We tried to stop him but… I'm so sorry…"

"Are they still here?" Matt demanded.

"Yes. Near…he's screaming and we can't get the door down!"

"Shit…" Matt ran off. Leaving Mello with Near was a stupid idea. A _**very**_ stupid idea.

~x~

_WHAM!_

The door fell down and it revealed, Near bruised up, unclean and eyes closed; barley breathing.

The room smelled horrible.

Mello sat off far in the corner chanting something, rocking.

A pool vomit was at the foot of the bed.

Matt didn't bothering beating the life out of the blond. The guys here would probably handle him. Matt hoped they would handle him.

Misa came in crying and screamed out Near's name when she caught a glimpse of his tattered body. Light's face beamed with pity and disgust as he took her away.

Matt picked up Near's indecent form, covered him up in the scattered sheets and ran off.

~x~

The doctor came out and explained Near's condition. He was badly beaten, bruised, his right shoulder had been dislocated from struggle, and other horrors entered Matt's ears.

"I'm sorry for what happened. He'll recover. I hope for the best." She went off with a sad face as Matt ran to Nears room.

A few machines hooked up to a ghostly form in the middle of the room. He wasn't even recognizable.

Matt felt tears strolling down his cheeks as he sat besides Near and called out for him to get better.

A few hours past as Matt refused to sleep, gently stroking Near's hair.

"Matt…?" A delicate, scrawny voice echoed.

"I'm here…" The mourner said hoarsely. By now his head ached and his eyes were puffy from the tears that just couldn't seem to stop.

Near sighed. Matt wrapped his hands around Near's small pale one.

Matt felt tears streaming harder, seeing Near's frail image again.

"Don't worry… I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Please don't leave me…"

Near squeezed Matt's hand and Matt kissed it. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. I promise… I'm so sorry…"

"I love you too." Near said as a tear fell down his cheeks.

~x~

…

Reikan-san: Now, if this was really an event that took place, think about the Canon: Matt leaves the orphanage some time to help Mello.

*let's the reader's take it in.*

Readers: MATT! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!

…

* * *

A/N: o_O What did I DO? Ugh … ***cries*** Poor Near….

I'm sorry for hurting him. Especially ending it here! How could I be so cruel? .

I know, I know *sigh*

On the happy side:

Isn't it cute that he speaks in third person towards Matt? I just HAD to do it! But he seems kind of dumb … doesn't he … *awkward realization* But isn't it just romantic how Near mentions Matt as "your" in that romantic moment. *dreamy*

I have to say I wasn't planning on changing anything up to "NEAR!" but then I thought that the other endings would seem too, "Been there, done that," until you read the change of events, so I changed it up (even though you don't see much of a difference but the feelings).

Any who … I hope you guys found this an interesting twist. You never know, everyone has different taste.

Was it too Cliffhanger-ish? Cheesy? Lame? Boring? Scold me in the reviews and I'll try not to cry when I read them! xD Only one more ending, hang in there! :3

**Reikan Out.**


	3. No Couple

Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Matt, Near or Mello. I'm just manipulating their awesome minds****.**

**Warning: Yaoi, gay, boyxboy** **_intentions_**

This is the Rated K+ part of the story, uh... let's make it T.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALTERNATE ENDING TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mello! I gotta finish beating the crap out of Browser! Leave me alone!" The red head said holding onto the door.

The blond pulled harder on the gamers' leg. "Matt you're a fucking hermit! Enjoy life for once!"

"I don't care about life as long as I got sweet ol' Zelda." Matt made a mistake of hugging himself dreamily which ended with his face planted on the floor.

Mello burst out laughing. "You're an idiot Matt. Now, do you want to go?"

"No."

In the end Matt was carried to the car and seated in the back seat. Those who stared past got a cold glare from Mello.

"There, now was that so hard?" Mello told him to wait for a moment and Matt sighed bringing his game boy to life. He felt something underneath his leg and saw something pale from underneath.

"You're sitting on my hand." Matt looked up at Near and jumped. What was he doing down there?

"You're coming along?" Matt got up and apologized. Near sat on the other side and pressed on the other door.

"As if I would want to come out, let alone, this time of night…" Near said placing his hand on his lap and looked out. "It was L's orders to go somewhere while everyone was gone." Near finally clarified. But Matt wasn't going out…

Matt came to the conclusion that Mello lied about their whereabouts tonight.

Near's change of clothes surprised Matt. He's never seen Near without his oversized pajamas and now he looked even more fragile.

The teen was wearing a white long sleeve button shirt, obviously meant for most of the top buttons to be unhooked, with a chain. That's what Matt assumed looking at the black string lining around the nape of his neck. He had jeans that hugged him a little and sneakers.

Near laid his head on the window ceil and let out a sigh. He looked…hot.

Matt admits that he fell in love with Near but the smaller one, as smart as he is, never seemed to act out as if he ever felt the same or reject the affection. Besides, Mello told Matt himself he liked Near so the red head never bothered to confess and treated the younger one as a friend. Matt kind of felt bothered he'd have to be in the same car with two people who might have ended up lovers during the party and the possibility he wouldn't get a lift back…

Matt snapped his attention from the annoyed teen and tapped away filling the car with sounds of virtual monsters and weapons used against them. No one bothered to speak. The air felt…unwanted.

Just where the hell was Mello?

Near took in another breath, this time slowly. Matt shifted his eyes to peek from his orange tainted goggles. His hands were still tapping; he knew the game by heart.

Was Near expecting something? "Hey… Near, something up?"

"Not in particular…" Near took off a sneaker leaving his bright white socks on, lifting his leg to his chest. He placed a plump cheek on his high knee and looked at Matt. The red head was matching his stare-trying to.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Near said as coolly and calm as ever. Maybe a bit harsh. His eyes were like dark abysses.

Matt looked back at his game. Near's gazes always took a toll on him. Matt hesitated. _You seem distant? You're not talking to me? _How could he say that? "You seem annoyed." It's probably that chocolate fat-ass. Don't let him get to you."

"I suppose you're right…" Matt looked at the younger who shifted his head on the other side. Had he said the wrong thing?

That was strange…why was Near being so…distant?

"Hey-" The driver's door opened before Matt could probe.

"Sorry for the wait." Mello said as fastened his seat belt and brought the engine to life.

"I have all the time in the world, dude. Don't worry about it." Matt said clearly leaving the sarcasm behind the comment. Mello chuckled and apologized. Near wore his shoe back on and clicked his seatbelt buckle in the holder.

Matt was used to having no seat belt. He drove like a mad man, ironically too.

"Matt, you're going to fly out of the widow if you don't wear you're seatbelt." Mello sighed.

"Eh…" He said as he played. He felt the seat shift a bit. Near was looking at him. He pretended not to notice and continued to pay attention to Mello and his game. "Why not let me ride in Lucy? I'm sure you won't be too bothered with me following you…" He said as he got a power-up.

"You're not going to listen are you…?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Go ahead…" Matt hesitated leaving the two along for a second but Near didn't even look at him leave the car. Matt shook his thoughts away and went to get his little girl. Mello left the garage with Matt following behind, smoke between his lips and they were on their way.

~x~

It took about 30 minutes before the trio entered the jam-packed parkway and found a reasonable place to park.

"Hey, it's Mello!" A brunette came out of a group of kids with a girl around his arm. She rushed towards Mello with glee.

"What's up Misa?" The blond girl jumped at him and he caught her with a little twirl.

She placed her red lips to his cheek and let out a loud "Mmmmwwaaah!"

"It's been a while! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He tried pushing away and the brunette took her back apologizing.

"Last minute planning." He admitted whipping the kiss mark away. She smiled and went off to talk with a few other girls.

"Light meet Matt and Near. Near and Matt this is Light." Mello said with small hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you." The attractive teen said taking out his hand. Matt and Near nodded and each shook it. What was a sophisticated man like him doing here?

Mello shared little information of how he knew both pairs before talking off with Light.

Matt and Near stared at each other. The perky blond girl came towards the two letting out a loud gasp.

"You guys are new? Are you friends of Mello? I'm Misa." Their friend nodded and smiled at them before turning back to the brunette.

"I'm Matt, this snowball right here is Near." She let out a squeal.

"You guys are new! It's too obvious. You're pretty hot, Matt. And stripes, really?" He ignored the last comment. "Just kidding, they're great on you. And Near's too adorable." Near curled his hair out of habit and Misa went to hug him.

"Huh…" She stared at him and he looked back at her with a normal glare. "You're wearing you're shirt on wrong." She pointed. He looked at her confused.

"Here…" She unbuttoned the first three buttons and Near jerked away fixing them.

"I prefer it this way…"

"It's too bad!" She poked his round cheeks. "Someone as innocent as you being brought here…" She clarified, playing with his soft hair as if in a trance.

"And I'm not innocent?" Matt joked. She laughed.

"Yeah, right!" She said.

Near felt a bit annoyed ignoring their dumb chat. Did he look _that_ young?

Matt noticed Near's discomfort and moved Near away from Misa. Near, absent-mindedly, moved closer to Matt.

"Ahh! You guys make it too obvious!" They both stared at her with questionable looks.

She inched forward. "That you're dating sillies!" She giggled. The two nearly chocked on air.

They looked at each other blankly for a brief moment, cheeks getting warmer each second. Their eyes widened and they jumped from each other. Matt acted impulsively.

Misa laughed. "Too cute!" She jumped off.

"Wait- it's not what you think!" Matt tried going after her.

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed." And she skipped to the backyard.

Matt swore and Near twirled a strand looking at the concrete floor.

"Is it that bad to be looked at as…lovers…?' Near asked deep in thought.

Matt stopped his silent panicking to look down at Near. "Uh…no…that's not…"

A screeching sound filled the air. Matt and Near looked around, but there was nothing to look at.

"Hey everyone! Misa here, how are you all enjoying so far?" Everyone yelled out with glee.

"Well the parties just getting started so don't die on me now!" She laughed and so did some others.

"Now, Mello's back with us!" Everyone around him greeted him. "And there are two newbie's joining us today called Matt and Near. They're in the front! You can't miss them." Everyone outside looked around until they found the two. They were like a sore thumb. "And when a newbie comes a newbie gets special treatment." Everyone grinned as they finished speaking in sync with Misa.

"Hey, if you two don't want to die, come on!" Mello waved them over. They didn't need to be asked twice.

Light walked off saying bye to the trio.

Some people welcomed them but Mello cut them short as he dragged them away from the crowds.

Near stared at the colorful house with a blank expression. But Matt read the fear that decorated it.

He nudged the smaller one's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Trust me." Matt showed an assuring smile.

Near blinked. It was too hard to believe.

Suddenly two guys ran running around with the smell of booze all over them took Near off balance.

"Tsk…" Matt caught Near in time to curse out the running idiots.

"I think it'll be better if you stick next to me." Near grabbed onto Matt's arm like a frightened child. The red head was surprised for a second.

"Guys, let's go-" Mello's eyes narrowed. Matt felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Let's go Near…" Near nodded, letting go of Matt's arm but followed closely.

Matt followed Mello into the crowded house. "Trust me, this is just the beginning." Matt and Near said silent prayer's.

It was like Mello knew _everybody. _Everywhere they went Mello got a hug, a kiss, a fist bump… Matt and Near just stayed behind as the newbie's. And as newbie's, they have special treatment.

"Come on! It's the best of the best, can't get it anywhere." A man with raven hair offered Matt and Near.

Matt shifted in front of Near. "No thanks…"

"Aww! Mello…you're friends suck!"

"Fuck off, Beyond. They said no." Mello shooed the pouting raven haired man away and he left with a rhythmic sway.

The trio went to a couch and settled down.

"Now, I regret this-completely." Matt told Mello. The blond grinned drinking.

Some people invited Mello to drink some and he got up. "Don't worry, I know my limits."

Near and Matt rolled their eyes as he walked off.

Some more people tried to persuade Matt and Near that they should try something and not sit around like statutes. They weren't impressed until Misa came.

"Here, you guys can at least have some chips and soda if you're going to lie around all night." She handed them the snacks.

Near looked into the drink with an intense glare that scared some people off.

"Don't worry, it's not spiked. I'll be around if you guys need any help." She said and walked away.

_I'll know if it is._ Near narrowed his eyes at her. And it was pure. Near looked at Matt who had already downed two bags of chips and some soda. The red head was now playing with his game boy.

Matt felt Near's stare and turned to him, smiling.

Near jumped a little and blushed for getting caught. "I'm sorry..." He looked back at his soda.

"It's fine." Matt said placing his hand around Near. "When you're as good looking as this, it's hard to shoo away the lovers isn't it?" Matt grinned and Near lit up. He loved when he could mess with Near like this.

Near averted his gaze and moved Matt's hand away. "You're too conceited."

"I am? Well you wouldn't mind if I complimented you as well?" Matt turned Near around and held his cheek up so their eyes meet. Matt felt a bit better. Near wasn't so distant like in the car.

"Stop, please…" Near pushed Matt's hand away. And there he was again. No. He wasn't there again. Matt had just lost Near again.

"I'm sorry…" Matt said looking away. He mentally beat himself.

Near looked around for Misa. And two pigtails bobbed up and down in the crowd. "I'm going to the bathroom." Matt tried to say something but Near cut him off. "I see Misa; I'll ask her to guide me." And with that Near left with haste.

Matt sighed. Maybe Near was getting distant because he got too close?

Matt let out a long annoyed groan and plopped his head back on the couch. Mello came back with a chocolate bar in his hand. "Where's Snowball?"

Matt sighed not bothering to answer. Mello sat down next him. "Hey, Matt, I'm not invisible you know!" What's up with Mello's voice?

"He went to the bathroom."

They sat in silence letting the parties noise over take them.

"I saw you flirting with Near..." Mello finally said.

"I was just joking around..." Matt looked at his friend.

"That's not something you should fucking play around with Matt! Emotion's aren't one big game!"

Matt looked at his friend with shock covered eyes. Mello was right. Was that what hurt Near every time Matt was with him? It was true Matt loved seeing Near's reactions, but he never really knew how Near felt after. The smaller one never really said anything...

Some people looked at them but Mello stared daggers at each and everyone one of them.

"Look, I'm sorry Mello...I know you like Near and all but just relax..." Mello ate another piece of chocolate.

"Whatever...I'm sorry for yelling... just use you're brain for once." Matt looked at Mello closely. His cheeks were pink. He was probably drunk.

Matt sighed as Mello took another drink. "What?"

"I thought chocolate was _everything_." Matt said. Alcohol was not supposed to be Mello's stress reliever. Chocolate was. And if Mello got hooked to that... Matt shook his head. His days would become hell.

"I'm not in the mood." Mello drank some more. "Besides," He hiccupped. "I told you I can handle myself." He said frowning at Matt. He hiccupped again before talking again. "I'm going to make Near mines tonight…So don't try to get too chummy with him." And with that Mello winked and smiled foolishly.

Matt felt his cheeks heat up but he rolled his eyes. Misa came into view talking with Near and Matt got up abruptly. He got up and stood on the wall next to the couch.

Matt took out a smoke but then hesitated. It was bad enough to be surrounded by the smell of alcohol. Smoke would make it worse. No, staying with both of his friends in an awkward silence would make it worse. Both thoughts were nauseating.

"I'm going out. Watch out for Near while I'm gone." Matt started towards the door.

"Have fun." Mello said smiling with half lidded eyes. Matt noticed his cheeks tainted brighter than before.

_Know your limit, huh?_

"Oh, hey. Matt-" Misa tried to call him.

"I'm going for a smoke. Near, stay close to Mello." Matt left without looking at their reactions.

Matt let out a deep sigh with a string of smoke escaping his lips. It was probably one in the morning and Matt felt horrible. It was bad enough to finally realize that Near was hurting because of him, but now he'd have to deal with Mello until he's calmed down.

Matt smoked the stress away with a pack of cigarettes. The wind blew away the ashes and Matt headed back in with a blank mind. It felt nice to forget his problems but then the memory in the back of him mind struck him.

_NEAR!_

Matt ran to the house and Near and Mello were no where to be found.

A certain blond came into view and Matt ran to her.

"Misa! Where's Mello and Near?" Matt said with panic filled yes. His goggles were down because of how they seemed to be irritating his eyes. Surprise!

She blushed. "Oh….they…" She dazed off a bit, blood coming from her nose.

"Tell me the room!" Matt demanded.

She gasped wiping the cooper tasting liquid. "Matt! You're going to go look for them while they're…." She blushed more and squealed. "You perv…" She poked him. "But Near looks cuter with you anyway." She looked into space, deep in thought.

Matt called her again, showing he was aggravated. "Oh! Don't worry. They only went up about five minutes ago. I'm sure they've got their clothes off though…."

"Misa!"

She giggled. "When you go up, look at the door third to the right."

Matt ran as soon as the location escaped her.

He pushed through some people and skid to a stop when he found the door.

The room was isolated and no one was around it. It was perfect for two lovers. Matt blushed.

He pressed his ears to the door with heating cheeks. Maybe if Near and Mello were already at it then they probably were in love and he wouldn't have anything to do about it… But he had doubts. Noises became clear as struggle and silent screaming.

"Near? Mello?"

Silence.

Suddenly a muffled sound came out. "Matt!" It sounded forced and weak.

_Whack!_

A disheartening sound of flesh connecting with flesh boomed. A groan came out of, what was easy to describe as, Near's mouth.

"Looks like you're prince charming is here to save you." A hideous voice came after.

Matt tried to open the door but it was locked. He rammed into the door and it gave in after the second hit.

Mello was on top of Near. Near's pants were down and his shirt was open.

Near was in tears and some bruises were on his cheeks. Pink spots decorated his neck, collar bone and chest. His lips were wet and swollen. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were half lidded. He looked terrified, ghastly.

The younger one looked towards the door breathing heavily. Matt got a good view of Near's face which had a bruise that was already turning purple. Matt could have sworn it was lust, but Near looked more like he was drugged than in anticipation.

Mello was angrily sucking on his collar bone. Near let out a noise of pain.

"Mello!"

The blond looked up furious.

""What the hell is your problem Mello?" Matt jumped at Mello and they got into an all out fight.

"You're the problem, Matt! Near belongs to ME!" His dark cold eyes filled with hunger for violence.

They struggled for dominance but Matt ended it with a pressure point pinch.

And who said searching through personal files was a bad thing?

"I thought you said you loved Near! You're hurting him instead!" The blond was able to sit up on the wall and dropped his head.

It was suffocating. The whole scene. The awareness of this bizarre behavior and the bizarre effects. It was like they were stuck in this moment, like it would never pass by, but Mello twitched brining Matt back to reality. The reality he really should be dazing off on.

Mello finally seemed to be a bit more sober. "I'm so sorry…"

Matt redressed Near who couldn't do much but violently jerk around and shiver. He picked up Near and left the house ignoring the gazes.

Matt didn't want to bring Near home in this state. He needed to make sure the teen was okay because he drifted in and out of conciseness each second.

Matt turned the corner of their large home and headed to the hospital.

~x~

Matt sat worried for hours. He didn't keep track of time. His mind was full of Near's well being. When the doctor rounded the corner he ran towards her.

"How is he? Can I see him?"

"He's fine. However, he drugged with **Rohypnol so be careful taking him home and let him get plenty of sleep. He's lucky to be alive. His body had taken in the drug with a strong alcohol." Matt stiffened. "I recommend taking him somewhere safer to have fun." The doctor said a bit irritation. She's probably dealt with worse.**

Matt nodded. He was beyond the fact of letting Near go anywhere with Mello now. The doctor led him to Near's room where the younger one was peacefully asleep.

"He'll be awake in a while. You can go home if you want."

"No. I'll stay here."

"Okay, I'll contact his parents." She shook her head whispering to her self, "teens today…" as she went to get her call.

Matt winced. L's not going to be too happy with this.

Matt stayed by Near's side until he woke up and they headed home the next day.

~x~

Matt woke up to the sound of people roaming the halls.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Matt wake up! If you'd stop gaming all night you wouldn't have to sleep through the day!" A female voice called out.

"Ugh…" _Linda's such a pain…_ Matt got up and fixed himself. As he reached for his shirt he saw a note on his counter.

**I'm really sorry for what I did.**

**I'm going to go for a while, clear up my thoughts.**

**Near probably doesn't remember anything. You can tell him.**

**-Mello**

Matt went to Mello's room passing kids of all ages.

Everyone was back.

"See was that so hard?" He waved Linda away and said a few "hi's" as he rounded the corner to Mello's room. He opened the door and saw that most of Mello's stuff was cleared out. He felt like Mello was going to be gone for a long time.

He saw Near at the kitchen table playing around with his milky white puzzle and juice by his side. He couldn't ignore the deep frown locked in thought on Near's face. Matt sat across from him playing on his game boy.

"Matt… I can't remember anything and I hate this feeling."

"It's fine. It's good to see you're up."

"You say I hurt myself breaking glass and I fell unconscious from unexplained reasons. But that accident seems too trivial to have caused me these bruises and such a gap in my memory."

Matt felt stupid. It was true. How could glass bruise someone up that much? He shook his head. That wasn't the point.

"And I haven't seen Mello since I woke up. Where is he?"

Matt handed Near the note and the younger one looked at him for more explanation.

Matt explained from everyone out of the house to Mello's note. He made sure to not include any of their feelings. His were easy to clear up, but Mello's were too obvious.

"I see…" They sat in silence.

Near finally placed the last piece of the puzzle.

"I can not say I am angered at Mello because I don't have any recollection of what happened. But I am frustrated." Near sighed. "You both are good friends and that is all."

"I hate liars if you haven't noticed."

Those words hurt. In the end Near never really like anyone. And now he's going to be distant. Permanently.

"I'm sorry." Near picked up the puzzle and left.

"_**Game Over."**_

Life sucked.

~x~

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Ugh! Life sucks, I suck, ending one sucked, this ending sucks, I know. Its crazy how Near was emotional towards Matt in the beginning, but now they've made him more distant. No, I made him more distant. NNNNOOOOO!

What did you guys think about the beginning? I don't think I wanted to change it, but what do you think? I like to get good helpful feedback.

Little fact: This was actually how the story was written but the ending in the "Original Story" is how this was supposed to end. The feelings here were blank and unexplained and good enough for an undecided conclusion. So basically this alternate is the original written story with a different ending. I made no effort to change the breaks but add a tad bit details. And though this sounds exactly like it's _just an alternate story_, I hope some people will get what I'm saying.

Any way's…Was it unsatisfying? Cheesy? Lame? Boring? Well, tell me what you think of this ending in the reviews *sob* Why two sad endings WHY AM I SO CREUL?

Last but not least: Tell me which ending was your favorite, which one was just a like, if none of these were you're taste etc...

Oh: Check out my page for updates and polls please. I can't do my stories without support!

Okay I'm done~ See you all, next story!

**Reikan Out.**

**~Wow… it took me about a week to write just all these endings? (o.o)~**


End file.
